Isaac Santiago
Lindy Santiago Aiden Santiago Tanner Santiago |maritalstatus = Dating |trait1 = Brave |trait2 = Loves the Heat |trait3 = Clumsy |sign = |music = Disco |food = Crepes |color = Lilac |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |hair2 =Black |neighbor = Lucky Palms|trait4 = Ambitious|sex2 = Male |state2 = Human |spouse = Nora Lamar Ashley Desorrento |sign2 = Libra |eye2 = Blue|major = Business |trait5 = Genius |wish = The Emperor of Evil|pets = Tinkerbell Santiago Peterpan Santiago Tigerlily Santiago }} '''Isaac Santiago '''is the second child of Penelope and Zane Santiago, as well as the second grandchild of the late Justine and Joseph Fenderson, and Julian Santiago. He is the older twin of Lindy, the younger brother of Kendra and the older brother of Aiden and Tanner. He is also the Uncle of Jamie Tanner. Biography Isaac is an ex-college student. Like his sister Kendra, he is a Nerd, but has a higher interest in comic books than gaming. Season 2 Isaac was born to Penelope and Zane Santiago in Part 5, before his twin sister Lindy, and got the Clumsy and Loves the Heat traits, as well as the Nerd hidden trait. Isaac aged up into a Toddler in Part 7, before Lindy. He aged up into a child on his own in Part 13, once again, before Lindy. Due to his modest early development he gained the Brave trait. As a Toddler, Isaac did not have a good relationship with his dad, which they try to fix once he ages up. Isaac aged up into a Teen between Parts 17 and 18 and gained the Ambitious trait. He is seen spending more time with Zane. Lifesimmer said she wanted Isaac to be a bookworm and a comic book geek; like Lindy, he appears disinterested in dating. In Part 20 Kendra signed him up for the newspaper club. Isaac attended the dance without a date in Part 21 where was voted prom king and started hitting it off with a girl named Nora Lamar, although he was twice rejected by his existing crush. He also got in a fight with a nerdy classmate. Lifesimmer stated that she would consider making Isaac gay, despite him being romantically involved with a girl, meaning that Isaac could be bisexual. Isaac and Lindy went to college together as Young Adults, where Isaac seemed more interested in anything other than his studies. In Part 41 Issac seemed to take a liking to Lindy's friend, Ashley, which is made evident when he stares at her bikini-clad chest. Ashley, on the other hand, appears not to be interested in him. Isaac went on to attend the Lucky Palms Community College where he studied Business for the Criminal Career. Season 3 Isaac appears alongside his parents and siblings, sans Kendra. He has left community college due to the mod becoming obsolete and is currently pursuing his career. Trivia * Isaac went through a bald phase in which he would often sport a toupee. *Isaac shares his favorite color with his twin sister. Isaac.jpg|Isaac as an Infant Isaactoddler.jpg|Isaac as a Toddler Isaac-child.jpg|Isaac as a child isaaccollege.jpg|Isaac as a YA (replica by Babycakes95) Category:The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 2) Sims Category:Clumsy Sims Category:Loves the Heat Sims Category:Sims with the Nerd hidden trait Category:Light-skinned Sims Category:Sims who love disco music Category:Sims who love lilac Category:Sims who love crepes Category:Sims Category:Male Sims Category:Sims from Lucky Palms Category:The Sims 3 Category:Libra Sims Category:Black-haired Sims Category:Sims with a Twin Category:Brave Sims Category:Grey-eyed Sims Category:Bisexual Sims Category:LGBT Sims